familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stutsman County, North Dakota
Stutsman County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,100. Its county seat is Jamestown. The Jamestown Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Stutsman County. Stutsman County was created by the 1872-73 territorial legislature and named for Enos Stutsman, who was born with Phocomelia (lacking arms or legs), but who nonetheless not only homesteaded, but became a powerful politician in the early days of the Dakota Territory. The county government was first organized on June 20, 1873. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.34%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Foster County (north) *Griggs County (northeast) *Barnes County (east) *LaMoure County (southeast) *Logan County (southwest) *Kidder County (west) *Wells County (northwest) National protected areas *Arrowwood National Wildlife Refuge (part) *Chase Lake National Wildlife Refuge *Halfway Lake National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 2013 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 21,908 people, 8,954 households, and 5,649 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 per square mile (4/km²). There were 9,817 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.53% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.94% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.64% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 52.3% were of German and 18.0% Norwegian ancestry. There were 8,954 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.50% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.90% were non-families. 32.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 10.50% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,848, and the median income for a family was $42,853. Males had a median income of $28,529 versus $20,397 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,706. About 6.80% of families and 10.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.00% of those under age 18 and 10.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities # 15,323 - Jamestown # 303 - Medina # 167 - Streeter # 160 - Kensal # 99 - Buchanan # 91 - Spiritwood Lake # 87 - Montpelier # 81 - Cleveland # 59 - Pingree # 49 - Woodworth # 44 - Courtenay Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. 2012 Estimate population Townships Unincorporated communities *Spiritwood (Population:18) *Ypsilanti (Population:104) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Stutsman County, North Dakota References External links *Stutsman County official website Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Stutsman County, North Dakota Category:1873 establishments in the United States